L'amour est un invité inattendu au repas de la vie
by Mamapama
Summary: UA.HPDM.Harry est un petit nouveau à Poudlard, le lycée sport étude de Draco. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre au jeune nageur de génie. S'auratil oublier ses complexes pour vivre enfin ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

En plein cœur de la banlieue de Londres, perdue au milieu des lotissements récents et des routes sinueuses, se trouvait une maison. Celle-ci, pourtant simple d'aspect, présentait une différence, une particularité qui la distinguait bien des autres bâtiments sans âme de cette zone pavillonnaire : une lumière sortait d'une des fenêtres et venait briller dans la nuit noire d'un

dimanche soir à Londres.

Ainsi, malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée, une fenêtre déversait sa lueur, comme pour guider les voyageurs perdus dans la mer noire d'une nuit sans lune.

Si un quelconque volatile se serait posé sur le rebord de cette fameuse fenêtre, il aurait pu avoir une vision d'enchantement. Son regard aurait sans aucun doute contemplé le plus beau des bijoux, dont la beauté était réservée à de rares élus ; un jeune homme si parfait, si resplendissant que quiconque l'aurait vu aurait aussitôt sombré dans un abîme de contemplation et d'admiration.

Le garçon en question, inconscient de l'effet envoûtant que sa personne pouvait présenter, était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer (moulant à souhait) noir et d'une chaîne en argent, seul bien qui lui restait de ses défunts parents.

Ce jeune homme de 17 ans avait des cheveux bruns perpétuellement en bataille et des yeux verts. Mais pas n'importe quel vert… Le vert d'une prairie au pied d'une montagne au petit matin, lorsque la rosée délicate se trouve déjà sur les légers brins d'herbes tendres.

Harry, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, souleva son mètre 75 hors de son lit, où il lisait depuis près de 4 heures, et tout en veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, entrouvrit la porte et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivé, il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage et releva la tête, pour se retrouver face à lui-même.

-« Ce miroir est vraiment un malédiction, pensait le jeune homme a chaque fois qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Je suis constamment obligé de voir ma face dès que je vais boire. »

Pourtant, son visage était très loin d'être aussi horrible qu'Harry le croyait. Son nez était droit et fin, ses yeux magnifiques étaient dotés de longs cils et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair orné son front au grain de peau mate. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'œil dans ce tableau époustouflant était, sans aucun doute, deux lèvres pleines et charnues, couleurs cerise. Comme un appel aux baisers, la bouche du garçon en faisait saliver plus d'un et d'une dans son précédent lycée.

En effet, Harry avait décidé de changer de lycée et la rentrée était le lendemain. Ce même Harry ne voyait jamais l'effet qu'il provoquait autour de lui par sa grande beauté. Il était donc continuellement désespéré en voyant que les gens ne venaient jamais vers lui et croyait qu'il les repoussait alors qu'ils étaient simplement intimidés par son charme naturel.

Ce choix qu'Harry avait fait de commencer une « nouvelle vie dans un nouveau lycée » était dû, en partie, à sa timidité maladive. Celle-ci l'avait conduit, dès le début de l'année scolaire, à s'isoler des autres élèves qui l'entourait.

Il faut bien avouer qu'Harry avait un complexe qui lui gâchait la vie en permanence et qui l'empêchait de communiquer avec les autres : Harry bégayait. Il avait bien essayé les orthophonistes, les psychiatres et même les dentistes mais cela avait été vain. Il savait néanmoins pourquoi ce handicap était apparu mais n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Qui l'aurait écouté ? Sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie, son père l'avait abandonné à l'âge de 9 ans, âge auquel le bébé Harry avait été recueilli dans la famille de sa tante maternelle, une harpie répondant au nom de Pétunia. Son mari, l'oncle Vernon, était tout aussi détestable que son épouse, de même que le cousin d'Harry, Dudley Dursley.

Harry avait du aller voir tout les spécialistes de la santé en cachette de sa« famille », avec l'ancien meilleur ami de son père (avant que celui-ci ne parte) Sirius Black. C'étai d'ailleurs ce même homme qui avait un beau jour changé la vie d'Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait alors que 9 ans et il venait d'aménager chez sa famille adoptive.

FLASH-BACK

-« Alors Harry ta nouvelle maison te convient ? Questionna Sirius.

-T…tu sais…tant…tant…que j…je peux…dormir…qu…quelque…part…Mais…mais…mais les Du…Dursley…sss…sont…vraiment…désagréable, soupira le tout jeune Harry.

-S'ils t'embêtent de n'importe quelque façon que ce soit je... ».

Sirius laissa sa menace en suspend et celle-ci demeura dans l'air comme pour mieux retomber du plafond sur un des membres des Dursley qui aurait eût l'audace d'embêter le garçon que Sirius aimait plus que tout au monde.

« -N…ne t'inquiète…pas…trrrr…trop. J…Je m'y…ha…habitur…habituerait.

-Harry, l'autre jour je pensais à toi et à ton bégaiement. Je suis alors dit que peut être, si tu faisais une activité sportive ou pas, tu rencontrerais de nouveaux gens et ta timidité s'estomperait petit à petit. Tu ne bégaierais plus ! Alors ensuite je me suis demandé à quel moment je t'avais vu le plus heureux, le plus épanoui... Et j'ai trouvé !

-De…de…qu…quoi tu par…parle ? »

L'homme qu'Harry considérait comme son nouveau père était maintenant exalté. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux pétillants. Celui-ci prit soudainement peur, connaissant Sirius comme un grand farceur près à faire n'importe quoi juste pour s'amuser.

-« Ce…c'est p…pas un…ddd…de…tes nouveaux…pl…plans…fff…foireux au…au moins ?

-Non non ! Harry ! Tu adores l'eau ! Les rares fois où toi, moi et ton père (Harry se raidit à ce nom) sommes aller à la piscine tu ne voulais plus ressortir ! Les Dursley sont déjà venus me voir pour se plaindre que tu prenais des bains de 3 heures ! Il faut que tu fasses de la natation ! »

Fin du flash-back

Ces quelques paroles avaient littéralement changé la vie d'Harry. Depuis lors il prenait des cours de natation au rythme de 7 heures par semaine et dès la fin des cours courait vers la piscine la plus proche pour y rester jusqu'à l'heure du repas où il rentrait chez Dursley pour manger rapidement.

Il travaillait ensuite jusque tard dans la nuit dans une supérette près de chez lui pour se payer les cours de natation (les Dursley ayant bien sûr refusé de débourser le moindre sous pour le jeune homme).

Harry participait aussi à de nombreux championnats juniors où il raflait toujours toutes les récompenses, au grand damne de toutes les grandes écoles de natation qui lui opposait leurs meilleurs espoirs juniors.

Et enfin, après de long effort pour réunir l'argent nécessaire, Harry pouvait finalement accéder au meilleur lycée sport étude de la région, lycée réputé pour sa fameuse équipe de natation ainsi que pour son équipe de rugby, restée invaincue depuis plus d'un demi-siècle.

Le beau brun regagna sa chambre, ferma la porte et contempla une petite valise verte posée sur son bureau. C'était là tout ce que possédait Harry et les déplacer jusqu'à l'internat du fameux lycée s'avérait être un jeu d'enfant. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de penser avec amertume que les Dursley ne l'avait jamais vraiment gâté, contrairement à son cousin Dudley.

-« Enfin bon, maintenant je ne les reverrais plus que pendant les vacances d'été, pensa-t-il avec joie. Je n'aurais qu'à demander à rester à Poudlard lors des autres vacances. »

Pour Harry, la vie allait enfin être belle et rempli de joie. Il était persuadé que ce lycée deviendrait sa nouvelle maison et espérait de tout son cœur que des gens l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était. Poudlard était aussi pour Harry la promesse d'une dizaine d'heures de natation par semaine en plus de nombreux concourt.

A cette pensée un sourire resplendissant naquit sur les lèvres rouges du jeune homme. Un sourire qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque à l'improbable oiseau penché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

A plus de 3 heures de la chambre d'Harry Potter, en pleine campagne anglaise, la lampe d'une autre chambre d'adolescent était allumée. Cette lumière surgissant à travers la nuit noire était bien le seul point commun entre la chambre d'Harry et celle de Draco Malfoy.

Alors que celle du premier était petite, humide et inconfortable, celle du deuxième garçon était l'extrême contraire. Elle était accueillante, spacieuse et bien décorée. De plus, cette pièce était tapissé d'une moelleuse moquette verte sur laquelle prônait un immense lit à baldaquin au couvre lit argent. Une cheminée était placé à cotée d'un bureau en verre sur lequel un jeune homme, d'approximativement 18 ans, était penché. La concentration se pouvait se lire sur son visage tandis qu'il rédigeait, d'une écriture fine et penchée, quelque devoir d'expression écrite.

Soudain, deux sons de cloches indiquant l'heure tardive sonnèrent dans le lointain. Draco, surpris, étouffa une exclamation de surprise en regardant sa montre et sauta sur son lit sans même se déshabiller.

-« C'est toujours pareil ! se morfondit Draco à voix basse. Il faut toujours que j'attende la dernière minute du dernier jour des vacances pour faire ces maudits devoirs d'été ! Et bien sur demain je dormirais debout alors que c'est la journée la plus fatigante de l'année ! Et que le soir même j'ai un entraînement de rugby ! Misère… »

Draco Malfoy n'était, en effet, pas uniquement un fainéant scolaire doublé d'un dormeur un cours. Il était aussi le capitaine de la célèbre équipe de rugby du lycée Poudlard.

Dès son arrivé au lycée en question, il y a 2 ans, le jeune homme avait débuté ce noble sport et y avait démontré des capacités sans limites. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait été promu au rang de capitaine.

Dès lors, Draco était devenu l'un des personnages les plus populaires de l'histoire de Poudlard. Le rugbyman ne pouvait se déplacer dans les couloirs du lycée sans qu'une de ses nombreuses admiratrices ne lui avouent son amour éternel. Le garçon, au début peu habitué à cette reconnaissance et cette admiration, avait rapidement compris en quoi cette popularité était une bénédiction : en moins de deux ans il avait mis dans son lit les plus belles demoiselles de Poudlard sans la moindre vergogne.

Il avait ainsi brisé de nombreux cœurs ; ses aventures ne duraient au maximum qu'une semaine. C'était, en effet, le temps que Draco mettait avant de se lasser du corps et du cœur de toutes ces filles.

Il faut bien avouer que Draco savait se mettre en valeur : tous les matins il coiffait soigneusement sa longue chevelure blonde presque blanche de façon à faire retomber devant ses yeux à la fois gris acier et argent quelques mèches soyeuses. Il choisissait aussi les habits qui mettraient le plus en valeur son corps musclés. Car le rugby avait, tout comme Harry avec la natation, permit à Draco d'avoir un sublime corps ni trop musclés ni pas assez.

De fines tablettes de chocolat se dessinaient sur son ventre pâle et des bras musclés saillaient sous le tee-shirt noir et moulant que le rugbyman mettait régulièrement. Sa peau, merveilleusement pâle, semblait douce au toucher grâce à un grain de peau parfait.

Draco aimait le rugby avec respect et passion ; ce sport lui permettait un défoulement sans pareil (bien plus à vrai dire que le sexe). Issu d'une famille aristocratique, le jeune homme était en permanence tenu d'être exemplaire et respectable.

Le rugby était bien le seul sport où frapper d'autres personnes était bien vus !

Le jeune homme laissait donc sortir toute sa rage, toutes ses frustrations sur le terrain et redevenait le jeune homme froid et distant dès que le coup de sifflet retentissait dans le stade.

A suivre…

Ma première histoire ! J'ai peur ! Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout … ?

Le deuxième chapitre contiendra la rencontre d'Harry et de Dracky ! Ehehehe à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**KKKKyyyaaaaaa ! J'ai eu des review ! J'y cccrrrrooooooaaaaa paaaaaaaa !**

**Yeah ! Rock'n'roll ! Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci !**

**Alors pour le chapitre 3 je le mettrais quand je reviendrais de vacances c'est-à-dire le 14 aout.**

**Désolé c'est un peu long à écrire pour moi je me repent !**

**En fait c'est plutôt une rencontre à sens unique dans ce chapitre mais quelle rencontre !**

**J'ai appris que si on répondait aux reviews on nous supprimé la fic. Dommage j'ai écris une page de remerciement (snif).**

**Donc merci vraiment vraiment de tout mon cœur ! C'est la première fois que je recevais des compliments (moi qui me suis toujours considéré comme moyenne en écriture).**

**Grâce à vos gentils messages j'ai été tellemnt contente ! Encore Merci !**

**Et a bientoot !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Valise, chemise et emprise.

Après une nuit plus que courte, Harry se leva péniblement et contempla une dernière fois la chambre dans laquelle il avait vécu les heures les plus solitaires de sa courte vie. Enfin, se lever était un bien grand mot puisqu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ; une angoisse sourde s'était emparé de lui à l'heure du coucher.

-« Harry t'exagère, vraiment ! Te mettre dans des états pareils juste parce que tu vas dans un nouveau lycée avec des gens totalement différents et d'excellents nageurs bien plus doués que toi… »

Le jeune homme soupira. Si même la stimulation mentale ne marchait pas il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était mort de trouille. La joie de découvrir un univers nouveau avait cédé la place à la peur d'être seul une année de plus. Harry ne supportait plus sa solitude que ce soit au sein de sa famille ou de son lycée. Bon sang ! Il voulait simplement être un adolescent normal, entouré d'une bande d'ami rigolarde et fidèle !

Tout en remuant ces pensées guères réjouissantes, Harry pris au hasard un vêtement dans sa petite valise verte et l'enfila. Prenant soudainement conscience de quel vêtement il s'agissait exactement, il grimaça.

-« Oh non ! Pourquoi ce TRUC ! pensa-t-il amèrement. »

Le « truc » en question n'était rien d'autre qu'une chemise blanche offerte par Sirius il y a 2 mois de cela. Seulement voila, Harry lui trouvait un défaut beaucoup voyant : elle était trop transparente pour le garçon pudique qu'était Harry. Mais si ça n'était que ça ! Ce « bout de tissus indécent » rebutait aussi le jeune homme par sa forme qui, selon lui, moulait des choses qui feraient mieux de ne pas être vu (comme un torse alléchant et des biceps infernaux par exemple).

Harry avisa sa montre et grimaça. Il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse perdre son temps à changer de vêtement.

-« Ca commence vraiment bien ! ronchonna-t-il. Bon de toute façon personne ne me remarque jamais alors… cette chemise ne va sûrement pas me faire passer pour une espèce de… tombeur ? Non ? »

Perdu dans ses réflexions le jeune nageur ne vit pas les minutes s'écouler perfidement. Finalement il garda la chemise et enfila un jean large noir tout en s'emparant de sa valise. Malheureusement, Harry avait surestimé ses talents de contorsionniste…Et il s'en rendu compte une fois qu'il était étalé par terre dans un nœud inextricable. Lentement, très lentement il regarda sa montre, la peur au ventre…

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Sacrebleu !

Harry dévala l'escalier grinçant en trombe et sorti de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Dehors le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le seul bruit dans la rue déserte était le couinement des vieilles baskets du jeune homme avançant à vive allure. Harry pensa à toutes les âmes encore endormis à cette ci et soupira. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi se blottir dans un lit chaud et confortable (même si le sien chez les Dursley était minuscule) tandis que dehors, Londres sommeillait. Mais notre Harry national devait se rendre à la gare, c'est-à-dire en centre ville, à pied et avant 7h30. Là bas l'attendait un train pour Poudlard, un train pour son avenir.

Eh bien entendu les Dursley avait catégoriquement refusés de l'accompagner en voiture, l'obligeant ainsi à marcher plus d'une heure et demi. Ajoutons à cela son insomnie de la nuit dernière et l'appréhension constamment présente au creux de son estomac sont la forme d'une boule mouvante et Harry arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-« La journée va être longue, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis une demi-heure lorsque Harry pénétra dans le train sifflant et bondé. Le tube de métal était divisé en compartiment et le jeune homme, hésitant, choisit finalement de se rendre dans le dernier.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, les gens se taisaient et le scrutaient avec des yeux avides. Le nageur, très vite devenu mal à l'aise, se mit à courir vers le dernier compartiment et s'engouffra dedans. Il ne vit donc pas les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui, visant d'un air gourmand son fessier musclé , brillaient d'une lueur prédatrice.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry l'endroit était vide et plutôt accueillant. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une des deux banquettes rouges, le garçon se demanda, comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans son précédent lycée, la raison de tous ces regards sur lui. Harry n'avait jamais prit conscience de sa grande beauté et de son charme naturel et c'est pourquoi cette situation lui échappait.

Le jeune homme perçut, à travers la fine cloison qui le séparait des autres compartiments, des rires et des exclamations d'amis heureux de se retrouver. La boule dans son estomac se fit alors un peu plus présente et il maudit une fois de plus sa timidité qui lui pourrissait la vie.

-« Ss…s'y…s'y il…faut…g…je sss…serais…tou…tou…toujours seul…e…cette… an…

année, dit-il avec un note de tristesse belle et bien présente dans la voix.

Petit à petit la fatigue prit le pas sur la mélancolie dans l'esprit de Harry et c'est dans un état de semi léthargie qu'il s'allongea sur la banquette pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qui l'avaient fui.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Draco, quand à lui, s'ennuyait. Cela faisait près de 10 minutes qu'il était entré dans le train et déjà les récits de vacances plus que longs de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini,l'ennuyait. Une admiratrice éperdue du blond nommée Pansy ne cessait de lui jeter des regards plus qu'équivoque, au grand damne d'un Draco nullement sous le « charme ».

Lassé de sa cour de lèche-bottes, le rugbyman se leva et sortit rapidement du compartiment sous les soupirs déçus de Pansy. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le train et, ne voyant que des jeunes filles prêtent à lui sauter dessus de tout les cotés, se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment.

-« Heureusement que personne n'y va jamais dans celui là ,soupira-t-il. 5 minutes se sont écoulées depuis mon arrivée et je suis déjà harcelé ! »

Draco colla son oreille à la porte et, n'entendant aucun bruit, rentra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une des banquettes, son regard se posa sur un corps immobile étendu à quelque mètre de lui.

L'esprit humain est complexe et bizarre ; celui d'un Draco Malfoy l'est encore plus. Au moment même où le Draco Malfoy en question apercevait le dormeur, une idée, une conviction surgit dans l'esprit du blond : le garçon allongé devant lui était mort ! Il avait était enfermé par erreur dans compartiment au début des vacances d'été et après avoir tambouriné sur la porte pendant des heures, il avait perdu toutes énergie et était finalement mort de faim et de fatigue dans cette nouvelle sorte de cachot…

Tandis que Draco était en train de créer un scénario tout droit un issu d'un téléfilm poignant, Harry lui faisait un cauchemar. Ainsi donc le blond ne fut tiré de sa rêverie que lorsque même Harry poussa un sanglot particulièrement bruyant, signe que le cauchemar était à son paroxysme.

Le rugbyman, surpris, examina le dormeur et étouffa une exclamation. Son regard venait en effet de se poser sur la plus belle bouche qui lui avait été donné de contempler.

_-« Eh mais attendez ce gars il met du rouge à lèvres ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir une belle aussi bouche ! Euh… non une si belle belle ! Non mais attendez je rêve ! Le reste de son visage est tout aussi parfait, tout aussi beau ! »_

Draco, qui s'était maintenant avancé pour mieux voir le visage de son vis-à-vis, était son le choc. Et il avait de quoi. Sous ses yeux se trouvait un Harry aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et à la bouche dessinant une adorable mou d'endormi. Draco ne put s'empêcher de contempler les long cils bruns qui reposaient sur les joues apparemment tellement douces au toucher du bel endormi. De la même façon, Draco s'extasia sur le visage d'Harry pendant un bon moment avant de descendre progressivement le regard sur le corps étendu devant lui.

Il prit soudain conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation et fut effaré de voir qu'une demi heure s'était déjà écoulé :

_-« Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Et surtout qu'est ce qui me prend au juste ? Et ce gars c'est qui ? Je l'ai jamais vu à Poudlard je crois. Oui un garçon aussi beau je l'aurais tout de suite repéré. Ah voila pourquoi je l'ai détaillé si longuement ! Je euh… vérifié si…si il allait me faire concurrence auprès de la gente féminine du lycée ! Voila, tout simplement ! »_

Draco, soulagé par son excuse, commença à reprendre ses esprits et détourna enfin les yeux de la bouche de Harry (qu'il n'avait pas lâchée du regard durant tout ce temps).

Mais c'est alors qu'une envie lui tirailla les entrailles, une envie si forte que la tête lui tournait. Il essaya pendant quelque minutes de songer à d'autres choses en vain. Et finalement, il céda.

_-« Après tout si je veut vraiment vérifier si il est ou pas un bon rival il faut bien que je regarde si il un corps plutôt hum… avantageux… ou un physique ingrat non ? Bien sur que oui ! »_

Après s'être rassuré, Draco tourna enfin la tête vers le corps du nageur/dormeur et…la tête lui tourna pour de bon. Etrangement sa bouche se vida de tout salive tandis qu'il apercevait le torse bronzé et musclé à souhait du petit nouveau.

Il faut dire que, étant donné que la lumière du soleil qui sortait de la fenêtre tombait exactement sur la chemise d'Harry, la chemise en question laissait voir tout ce que le nageur voulait toujours dissimuler aux autres : ses muscles.

Draco, prit d'une bouffée de chaleur à la vue de long jambes de Harry, maudit les train surchauffé de Poudlard. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, l'aristocrate bondit hors de la banquette et sortit dans le couloir pour reprendre ses esprits, hors de la vue d'un canon pareil.

_-« Quoi ? J'ai pensé canon ? Moi ? Mais non je voulais dire concurrent ! Oui concurrent c'est bien ça ! »_

Un long sifflement indiquant l'arrivée du train à Poudlard retentit soudain dans le train. Le rugbyman poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ca y est les choses reprenait enfin leur cour normal. Il allait rejoindre ses « amis », descendre du train et oublierai bien vite cette chemise blanche et le corps qui allait avec. Soudain il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir derrière lui et inconsciemment tout son corps se raidit.

-« Euh…par…pardon…j…je…je pourrr…pourrais…pass…passer ? » fit une voix mal assurée mais étonnamment douce.

Draco se retourna lentement, comme si un démon dans son dos était près à lui sauter dessus au moindre mouvement brusque. Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvris q'une fois en face de son interlocuteur.

Un océan de vert, de bleu et d'or le contemplait.

Il se noya.

A suivre ! Désolé c'est pas vraiment sympa mais va falloir patienter jusqu'au 16 aout !

Bonne vacances d'ici là et j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette première « rencontre » !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey ! Je suis de retour ! Désolé pour ce retard de hum…1…2..3…enfin de quelque jours ! Je vous demande pardon cher lecteur ! De plus je remercie chaleureusement tout les lecteurs (si il y en a) et les lectrices (ça c'est sur yen a a foison !) qui m'ont si gentiment envoyé des reviews ! A chaque fois que j'en lit une j'ai toujours l'impression que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse alors … MERCI !**

**Dans ce chapitre eh bien… euh… vous verrez bien de toute façon ! **

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais en fait j'alterne le récit entre la vision d'Harry et celle de Draco. Ainsi donc on ne sait leur pensée uniquement lors que le récit est dirigé vers l'un ou l'autre.**

**A et aussi : je cherche une bêta ! Si quelqu'un voudrez bien me rendre cet immense service qu'est la correction n'hésité pas ! (Je sais c'est pas très clair)**

**A et aussi (encore) pour ceux qui ne savent pas (comme moi ya deux minutes) quotidiens veut dire tous les jours.**

Chapitre 3 : (dans lequel des informations capitales sont révélées concernant le lien entre Salvador Dali et les sucettes Chupa Chups !) (Non sérieux je mets le vrai titre même si il est vraiment naze)

La minute blonde

Harry avait toujours préféré la glace à la vanille à celle au chocolat. Tout comme il avait toujours plus aimé l'hiver à l'été. Ainsi, Harry avait aussi toujours eu une préférence pour les cheveux blonds. Le brun, le roux et le même l'auburn avait beau briller de mille feux sous le soleil, seul le blond avait vraiment grâce à ses yeux. En vérité Harry, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, avait souvent associé la couleur de cette chevelure à la couleur des fils d'or. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry croisait une personne blonde, une pensée lui venait alors : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent coûter cher ses cheveux ! C'est quelqu'un de riche alors ! ».

Depuis lors, le jeune nageur avait inconsciemment gardé cette croyance d'enfant et les gens les plus beaux, pour Harry, était forcément blonds.

C'est pour cette raison toute simple que lorsque Draco se retourna sur Harry avec une appréhension non dissimulé, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Quels beaux cheveux ! Ils sont presque blancs et ont l'air drôlement doux ! »

Puis regardant plus attentivement le visage de Draco, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« Ce gars...mais… c'est impossible…c'est un acteur ou quoi ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi…de tellement…enfin…de si attirant ! Enfin non pas attirant mais plutôt…sensuel ? »

Les beaux yeux verts du nageur allaient et venait, scrutant le visage de cet inconnu aux cheveux si beaux. Cet inconnu qui un moment après s'être retourné, se décida enfin à dévoiler deux orbes gris orage qui lançait des éclairs ; éclairs qui foudroyèrent un certain brun déstabilisé.

« Mais pourquoi il me fixe ? se demanda alors Harry. On dirait presque que j'ai fait quelque chose d'impoli ou de répréhensible. » Et enfin, après de longue minutes de réflexion, le jeune homme finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de scruter son vis-à-vis. Il rougit alors violemment et baissa la tête en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile mateur.

« Merde » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La seule pensée cohérente qu'il put avoir à ce moment là fut d'une grande poésie :

« Merde »

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé de vocabulaire obscène ou vulgaire. Les rares exceptions avait eu lieu lors de moment de joie intense, émotions que Draco n'avait ressenti que lorsqu'il avait officiellement été nominé en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, et de tristesse, sentiment que le rugbyman n'avait jamais connu.

Mais, lorsqu'Harry s'était mit à rougir de façon si embarrassée, le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'extasier sur sa beauté inconsciente. L'envie de prendre alors ce petit brun dans ses bras avait été tellement forte que Draco avait du se morde violemment la lèvre pour détourner ses pensée.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de rougir comme ça, sans penser une seconde au conséquence et surtout au fait que ça peut troubler… non déranger les autres ! Quel irresponsable ! »

Ainsi tandis que le brun gardait la tête baissée, le blond continuait son petit discours mental et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un yota.

«Vous…vous…ppp…pour…pourri…pourriez…m…me lai…laisser…pp…passer si…s'il…vou…vous…plait ?

A la voix douce mais insistant du brun, Draco releva la tête et considérant son vis-à-vis, s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Harry passa devant lui et, avec empressement, se dirigea vers la sorti. A son passage, un parfum de pomme s'éleva et resta dans l'air, pour le plus grand délice du blond qui le huma avec gourmandise.

« Hum…Mon parfum préféré. Il sent plutôt bon pour un garçon. Mais sûrement pas autant que moi ! Je crois… J'en suis sûr ! Manquerait plus que ça ! »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avançait rapidement dans une direction indéterminée : il suivait en fait un groupe de lycéen bruyant vers, du moins il espérait son nouveau lycée. En chemin il croisa un homme gigantesque et prit peur : comment ne pas être effrayé lorsqu'un géant massif portant une barbe noir comme l'enfer et des vêtements troués vous montre les dents ?

Notre nageur compris peu après que ce géant n'avait fait que lui sourire de façon toute à fait amicale. Il lui envoya alors à son tour un sourire franc avant de trébucher sur un objet non identifié. Avec un étonnement non dissimulé le jeune nageur baissa la tête et aperçus une touffe d'herbe rousse à coté de son pied droit. Puis il vit un corps d'une longueur plutôt imposante et compris alors que la chose à ses pieds était bel et bien un être humain.

« - Ccc…ca…va ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Aihhhgouttfff ! »

Harry prenant ça pour une demande d'aide, se hâta de placer ses mains sous les épaules du grand roux et de le remettre d'aplomb. Ce dernier vacilla avant de tourner la tête vers son sauveur.

« - Merci le brun ! Tu m'as carrément sauvé ! J'ai soudain eu deux crampes aux jambes et si tu ne m'avais pas aidé j'aurais pu m'étouffer ou même me faire marcher dessus !

Harry rigola un peu avant de regarder la pauvre victime. Le roux était assurément très grand et presque squelettique. Des taches de rousseurs en très grand nombre parsemaient son visage où sa peau était plus blanche que le lait. Le jeune homme roux épousseta légèrement ses vêtements avant de tendre la main vers Harry en un signe d'amitié.

« - Eh bien on peut dire que je te dois une fière chandelle ! Tu es nouveau n'es ce pas ? C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

- Ha…Harr…Harry… PPP…Potter.

- C'est l'émotion de me rencontrer qui te fais bégayer ou… ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- N…non…jj…je…je bég…bégaie…de…de…depuis…ll…long…longtemps.

- Ah je comprends mieux ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment impressionné personne ! dit en rigolant. En tout cas moi c'est Ron Weasley mais tu peux m'appelait Ronnie comme ma mère le fait quand elle de bonne humeur (ce qui est rare). Pourquoi tu es là cette année ?

- J…je…vi…viens rrr…rejoi…rejoind…rejoindre…l'équippp…l'équipe de na…na…natation…natation.

- Hein ? Mon pauvre vieux vu les rumeurs qui circulent tu vas en baver ! »

Harry et Ron continuèrent de discuter tout en se remettant en route en direction de Poudlard. Ce dernier informa le jeune nageur de toutes les histoires horribles qui circulaient dans le lycée à propos de la difficulté des entraînements quotidiens et de la sévérité du coach. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une immense bâtisse à l'air peu engageur car très vaste et sombre. Harry frissonna malgré lui avant de reporter son regard sur Ron qui observait sa réaction.

« - A première vus ça fout les pétoches non ?

- Plu…plut…tôt….o…oui.

- Tu vas voir à l'intérieur c'est totalement différent. Ce lycée va te plaire j'en suis persuadé. Suis moi. »

Harry obéit et docilement marcha sur les pas de Ron, qui avait déjà franchi les immenses portes en fer forgé qui marquaient l'entrée de Poudlard. L'intérieur, en effet, ne ressemblait en rien à l'extérieur. Ron et le jeune nageur se trouvait dans une immense salle au plafond aussi que celui d'une église qui représentait un ciel étoilé. Des tables étaient placées un peu partout dans la pièce et de nombreux étudiants bavardaient avec insouciances, assis sur les chaises et leurs coudes appuyés sur ces mêmes tables. A cette vision Harry regarda Ron et fut heureux d'avoir lui aussi un ami. Son premier ami.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'il prenait place à une table en compagnie d'un certain roux. Les élèves assis regardèrent Harry avec envie pour certain et étonnement pour d'autres. Ron le remarqua et prit la parole.

« Salut les potes ! »

Puis il aperçut une jeune fille à l'air mécontent et se repris.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

- Ron tu t'assois accompagné d'un des garçons les plus beaux de la planète et tu me demandes comment se sont passé mes vacances ? (Harry rougit violemment en entendant ses propos : mais de quoi parlait-elle au juste ?)

- Beuh moi tu m'as jamais fait de compliment depuis qu'on se connaît et lui il arrive et tu lui saute dessus ! C'est pas juste.

- Ronald Weasley…commença la dénommée Hermione, légèrement menaçante.

- Alors lui c'est Harry Potter, un nouveau qui fait partie de l'équipe de natation et qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine par écrasement.

- Quoi »! s'exclamèrent tous les élèves présents à la table, presque en cœur.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix forte imposant le silence se fit entendre dans tout la salle, faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves par la même occasion.

Un homme d'un certain âge était placé sur une estrade qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors. Sa longue barbe blanche traînait presque sur le sol et de fines lunettes insolites en forme de demi lune ornaient l'arête de son nez.

« Cher élèves de Poudlard bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Exceptionnellement je tiens à m'adresser à vous avant le banquet de bienvenu pour vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le

savez, Olivier Dubois, notre capitaine de l'équipe de natation nous a quitté l'année dernière, à notre plus grand regret. (Les élèves se mirent soudain à écouter plus attentivement visiblement intéressés) Bien évidement le poste de capitaine était désormais à pourvoir et je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous auraient été capable d'être un bon capitaine (murmure affirmatif dans la foule). Néanmoins ! (frissonnement de peur : qu'est ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé ?) Il ne faut pas pour ce poste un « bon » capitaine : il faut le meilleur des capitaines ! Et ce capitaine est là parmi vous. Harry Potter, veuillez me rejoindre je vous pris !

« Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ? » s'épouvanta Harry en entendant son nom.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Heheheheheheh je sais vous m'aimez pas je suis sadikkkk !

Le prochain chapitre ? Je sais pas du tout m'en veuillez pas mais ça peut être demain ou dans deux semaines !

A bientôt en tout cas et encore merci pour toute les gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii reviews !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh oui ! C'est bien mooooouuuuiiiiii ! (Qui d'autre ?) Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un…. (Question à 46000€ deuxième palier qui veut gagner des millions) un… ?**

**Celui ou celle qui répond bien en premier a droit à…à…euh…à quoi ? Ah ca y est j'ai trouvé a droit à une scène assez chaude de l'histoire que je compte soit ne pas mettre soit mettre bien bien bien plus tard (une reviweuses sait de quoi je veux parler !)! Alors ? C'est parti ! (J'adore les jeux !)**

**Bon voila le quatrième chapitre est là tout frais tout chaud tout beau et rien que pour vous ! **

**Ah et merci aussi a Cysia (je te répondrais très vite !) Et à toute les autres ! Vous êtes le rayon de soleil de mes journées ! Eheheheheh !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le micro maudit**

« C'est soporifique…vraiment soporifique…et long aussi…j'ai jamais vu un directeur aussi bavard. »

Une minutes après :

« Mais qu'il se taise ! Et qu'il nous laisse manger par la même occasion ! »

Encore une minute après :

« J'ai faim… »

Encore une minute après :

« Et j'ai soif aussi. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que Draco s'impatientait facilement. Dumbledore parlait depuis trois minutes à peine que déjà le blond commençait à somnoler légèrement. Le rugbyman se força à garder les yeux ouverts et tourna la tête vers ses amis qui se trouvait à sa table. Il les regarda quelques secondes et renonça : il les trouvait encore plus ennuyant que Dumbledore lui-même.

Draco bailla et survola du regard la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était, bien entendu, remplie à craquer en ce jour de rentrée et le jeune homme se demanda soudainement comment cette salle faisait-elle pour ne pas exploser sous le nombre d'élèves qu'elle contenait.

« Bof. C'est sûrement de la magie », pensa-t-il un peu distraitement.

Draco reporta son attention sur les élèves présents et un léger sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cette année encore, il sera le plus beau et le plus attirant des élèves de cette école. Qui aurait put lui faire de l'ombre à lui, Draco Malfoy, sex-symbol de toute une génération de lectrices de fanfictions ?

Soudain, il aperçut parmi la marée de tête une touffe de cheveux bruns en pétard et soupira. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Enfin « presque » car comment oublier une bouche aussi rouge et une chemise aussi transparente ?

Draco s'aperçut peu après que l'inconnu avait aussi des yeux d'une couleur peu habituelle, une couleur que le blond n'avait jamais vu.

« Mmmhh…on dirait qu'ils sont verts, vert très clairs. Mais de loin ce n'est pas évident de bien les voir. C'est étrange, dans le train je n'ai même pas remarqué ses yeux si particuliers. Il faut dire aussi que dans le train j'étais un peu…enfin un peu…étourdi par…la chaleur….oui…oui ce train était étouffant ! En tout cas, ses yeux contrastent terriblement avec la couleur de sa bouche. »

Les yeux de Draco descendirent sur la bouche carmin de Harry et le blond perdit progressivement pieds avec la réalité. Quoi de plus normal quand on sait que Harry était en train de passer sa langue rosée sur ses lèves pour les humidifier ? Draco ferma un instant les yeux : il volait maintenant au dessus d'une mer de couleur rouge sang. De fines langues nageaient voluptueusement parmi les flots vermillon.

Des exclamations de surprise retentir alors aux oreilles de l'adonis blond. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait une tache rouge sur tout ce qu'il regardait. Comme lorsqu'on observe trop longtemps une source de lumière, il avait été éblouit par le rouge trop intense de la bouche du brun.

Draco regarda à nouveau Dumbledore et, à sa grande surprise, vit le brun rougissant à ses cotés. Le directeur parla à nouveau et le rugbyman décida d'écouter, se disant que son bavardage allait peut être le renseigner sur ce garçon. Deux minute plus tard ses yeux acier étaient écarquillés tels des soucoupes et sa bouche était entrebâillée d'étonnement. Pour Draco il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Dumbledore avait définitivement sombré dans la folie durant les vacances. Ou alors il était devenu sénile.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« Euh…il est pas un peu dingue ce dirlo ? se demanda Harry pour la centième fois tandis que Dumbledore babillait. Il me demande de venir devant tout le monde, m'annonce que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de natation, vante mes mérites et enfin déclare que je serais l'invité d'honneur d'un bal qui aura lieu dans deux mois ici même ! Et tout ça sans respirer ! »

Harry vit du coin de l'œil que le directeur avait arrêté de parler et s'était tourné vers lui, en attente de quelque chose. Le nageur fut soudain apeuré ; il n'avait pas écouté la suite du discours du vieil homme et ne savait donc pas ce que ce dernier voulait qu'il fasse. Le jeune homme improvisa donc en se rapprochant un peu du directeur et en murmurant un « mer…mer…merci » rapide.

Un sourire se forma sous la barbe argentée tandis que Dumbledore s'adressa à Harry :

« Enfin Harry ne me remercie pas ! C'est tout naturel que je te laisse dire un petit mot à tes nouveaux camarades ! Allez viens ! Ne sois pas timide ! »

Pendant qu'il prononçait ses mots il attrapa la pauvre victime par le bras et le tira légèrement vers le micro. Pauvre victime qui était, soit dit en passant, tétanisée.

« Nonononononononononononononon »

Cette litanie résonnait dans la tête d'Harry tandis que Dumbledore le poussait à nouveau vers l'enfer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco était toujours aussi surpris. Quand ce n'était pas à l'annonce d'un bal (le premier qui avait lieu à Poudlard depuis que le blond y était) c'était à la vision d'un Harry tendu à l'extrême (…). Pourquoi le brun arborait-il maintenant un air de bête traqué ?

Le brun (comment s'appelait-il au fait ? Draco n'en savait strictement rien, n'ayant pas écouté un traître mot du début du discours à Dumby), blanc comme un linge, ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ses yeux cherchèrent un soutien. Il vit Draco, se mit à trembler et parla.

« Bbb…bon…jj…jou…jour…à…ttt…tous…et…et…heu…heu…heu…heurrr…heurrrr…content…dddd…de…vous…ren…contrer… »

Le garçon prononça le dernier mot victorieusement, visiblement fier d'avoir réussi à finir.

« Je rêve où ce gars à bégayé les trois fois où je l'ai entendu parler ? s'interrogea Draco. Il bégaie donc à temps plein… »

Le rugbyman fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des gloussements sonores. Il chercha alors à localiser l'origine de ce bruit dérangeant et s'aperçut qu'il venait de tout les cotés.

« J'adore les filles mais quand elles gloussent on dirait vraiment des poules. »

Il remarqua alors que la cause des ces gloussements intempestifs n'était autre que le brun qui rejoignait sa chaise et se renfrogna. Ce gars il était apparemment très timide et bégayait… alors comment faisait-il pour que toute les filles de cette école aient le regard rivé sur lui ?

Il regarda l'autre garçon et se rendit à l'évidence : il était beau inconsciemment et la perfection approchait dangereusement ce petit brun à la démarche souple. Trop dangereusement pour Draco, qui ne souffrirait pas un rival tel que lui.

Les élèves se mirent à manger. Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux Harry. Celui-ci se pencha pour parler à Ron et une bouffée d'énervement monta à la tête de Draco ; le jeune homme venait en effet de se rendre compte que si il avait sympathisé avec le petit nouveau dans le train, il serait à ce moment même à la place du rouquin.

« Weasley, Weasley Weasley…pensa-t-il une note de menace planant dans ses pensée. Tu vas le liguer contre moi n'es-ce pas ? Tu ne m'aime pas et je ne te supporte pas, c'est de notoriété publique mais…mais ce nouveau je l'aime bien alors… alors méfie toi belette… »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« Rrr…Ro…Ron…eeee…es…es…es ce qu…que…tu…co…connais…unnn…ga…ga…gars

(Harry reprit son souffle) blll…blond…aux…aux…ye…ye…yeux…gr…gris méta…li..lisé ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Voila ! Ahahahahahah ! C'est fini !

A bientooooootttt ! Bizzzzzzzz


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody ! C'est moi mamapama pour vous servir ! Où que vous soyez dans le monde, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit il suffit que vous m'appeliez est j'accours à votre service ! Ehehehe : **un cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit, court vers l'aventure au galop…SON NOM il le signe à la pointe de l'épée d'un D qui veut dire Draco !

**Donc me revoilà, comme toujours pour un autre chapitre (le cinquième) de « L'amour… » . Je profite de la place qui m'ait octroyé pour annoncer la grande gagnante de mon petit concours sur les pokémons… Le nom de la jeune femme qui va avoir droit a un petit récit torride sur un Draco surchauffé et un Harry en maillot noir et serré est … (roulement de Tambour) LANYA ! Le cadeau te sera remit dans peu de temps (euh… j'espère) en tout cas à tout les gens qui m'on envoyé des reviews anonymes ou pas (celle pas anonymes ce verront avec une réponse dans peu de temps (enfin là aussi je l'espère)) (Miss Zabini ne m'en veut pas si tu trouve dans 15 jours un nouveau message solitaire dans tes mails) (et aussi j'aime bien miss Zaza moi ! Ah moins que tu préfère ZAZOUNETTE ! niark ! Ahahaha (rire plus que sadik)**

**Euh bref , le chapitre 5 est là avec dedans tout plein de beaux males (deux en fait) pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Voila bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ! **

**(J'adore la fic _Magnifique rencontre_ et _Je te veux _pas vous ? Non c'est pas de la pub c'est juste que j'arrive pas a mettre ces fic dans mes préférés. En tout cas si un des deux auteurs lit cette modeste histoire qu'il sache que j'adooooooooore !)**

**Ah et aussi pour ma recherche de bêtas après longue cogitation j'ai décidé solennellement que je continuerais seule paske j'écrit mes chapitres très irrégulièrement donc si en plus lorsque j'en écris un chapitre il fallait attendre des jours en plus (le temps que mes parents soient pas là pour que je puisse skouatté l'ordi) je vous dit pas la galère ! Par contre si des fautes se fon voir ou même si quelque chose vous déplait faites le moi savoir dans vos reviews ! Je changerais ça ! **

**Merci beaucoup à _Zouzou, Doraline, Cyzia et Didinette 207_ pour vos proposition d'aide ! je risque de vous demander de l'aide plus tard désolé ! Et merci enormement !**

**Quand a **_lunathelunatique_**j'ai prit ta remarque en compte pour ce chapitre et je vais changer ca. Même si il est vrai que plus Harry est stressé plus il bégaie ! **

**Chapitre 5 : « J'ai vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui rigole ? »**

« - Grodrogfhh mappougnouf , répondit un certain roux.

- Ronald Weasley, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà répété de ne pas manger la bouche pleine, s'exclama Hermione excédée.

- Gnuff ehhhdd peutttdddd

- C'est-à-dire… ? s'impatienta la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.

- Tu fais peur quand tu es en colère, lança Ron en avalant l'énorme morceau de poulet qui occupait sa bouche depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un porc ! Tu as de la mayonnaise et du poulet partout sur le visage, y compris dans les oreilles !

- C'est parce que je veut entendre la complainte du poulet qui est mort pour moi ! » répondit le jeune homme un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry, qui suivait avec attention cet échange verbal, pouffa en entendant la dernière phrase du garçon roux. Ces deux là étaient vraiment surprenant ! Malgré leur complicité évidente, les deux adolescents semblaient différents sur beaucoup de point. Le nageur ne put s'empêcher de penser que leurs disputes devaient être fréquentes et faisaient sûrement le malheur de l'ensemble de leurs amis communs. Harry regarda Ron et vit que le roux avait effectivement une quantité appréciable de poulet sur la figure ; poulet qu'Hermione se dépêcha d'ôter avec un mouchoir, un air maternel sur le visage.

« - Hermione arrête tout de suite ! Je suis grand, je peux l'enlever tout seul ! » s'écria Ron, un morceau de carotte râpée de la même couleur que ses cheveux sur la tête.

La jeune fille stoppa son geste et regarda son ami avec une consternation non dissimulée.

« - Justement ! Quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec…avec… un gamin de 3 ans ! sortit Hermione, fière de sa réplique.

- Harry, dit Ron en se tournant vers l'intéressé, n'écoute pas cette fille du démon (expression outrée d'Hermione) mais seulement moi. A propos de ta question de toute à l'heure, au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas compris quand j'avais la bouche pleine (Qui pourrais te comprendre quand tu as autant d'aliment dans la bouche ? demanda la jeune fille) je vais répéter ma réponse : il n'y a qu'un seul garçon qui correspond à ta description et ce garçon est Draco Malfoy.

- D…Draco Mal…Malfoy ? répéta Harry, soudain plus attentif.

- Oui c'est ça. Ce garçon (Ron désigna du doigt l'adonis blond) est LE plus grand tombeur de ce lycée et par la même occasion le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers la direction qu'indiquait le doigt tendu de son ami et reconnu le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans le train. Jeune homme qui était actuellement en train de faire un sourire séducteur à une fille rousse à sa table. Harry, trouvant le sourire de Malfoy plus que charmant, voulu soudainement que le blond tourne la tête vers lui et lui fasse le même sourire.

Malheureusement Draco garda la tête obstinément tournée vers la jeune fille si bien qu'Harry se regarda à nouveau vers Ron qui avait recommencé à jacasser avec Hermione.

Peu après la salle commença à se vider de ses élèves et les trois amis se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry, ne sachant pas où était son dortoir et avec qui il le partagerait interrogea Hermione qui lui indiqua que la première chose à faire était d'aller voir Dumbledore ; chose qu'Harry fit sans tarder. Deux minutes plutard le jeune homme revenait vers ses amis, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« - Il…il a dd…dit que…que…je pouvais…aller avec qqq…qui je vou…voulait ! (Harry regarda Ron) Je ppp…peut v…venir avec…toi ? murmura-t-il, pas très rassuré.

- Bien sûr ! Mon dortoir t'est grand ouvert ! Tu es désormais un bon ami alors… »

Les paroles de Ron répandirent une douce chaleur dans le cœur du nageur tandis que le trio se rendait hors de la salle. Ils arrivèrent dans lieu indéfinissable par son gigantisme. Harry leva la tête et vis des dizaines d'escaliers en pierre chargés de jeunes gens qui se rendaient dans leurs chambres. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il allait peut-être devoir monter et descendre tous ces escaliers plusieurs fois par jour.

« Les gens doivent être drôlement musclé des jambes ici ! » se dit-il intérieurement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« Dieu qu'il a les jambes musclés », pensa Draco en regardant Harry.

Le rugbyman était en effet juste derrière le Harry qui avait en ce moment même la tête penchée en arrière à l'extrême dans le but de voir les hauteurs de la salle.

« Comment fait-il pour ne pas se tordre le cou ? » pensa à nouveau Draco.

C'est alors que le jeune brun se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le blond qui le regardait fixement. Le rugbyman haussa un sourcil en signe d'étonnement mais n'abaissa pas le regard sous les deux émeraudes étincelantes qui le fixaient. Ce fut Harry qui baissa les yeux en premier tout se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité. Les mains de Draco devinrent moites tandis ses yeux ne pouvait se détacher de la vision de ces dents blanches mordant vivement ce morceau de chair rouge et pulpeux.

« Mais arrête de faire ça ! s'époumonait un mini Draco dans la tête du blond. Tu veut me faire perdre mes moyens c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas une fille que je sache ? Alors ne t'y arrivera pas ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Ron se retourna vers Harry et aperçu par la même occasion Malfoy et son regard pointé sur son nouvel ami.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens Malfoy ! articula moqueusement le roux. Tu te déplaces sans tes deux molosses maintenant ? T'as plus peur de te faire attaquer par des premières années ? (Ron regarda derrière Malfoy) Ben c'est quand plus il nous a suivi le p'tit Dracky ! T'avais trop peur tout seul ? »

« Non mais quel crétin ! pensa tout de suite Draco. Il croit que parce que je suis tout seul je pourrait pas l'envoyer au tapis ! De la belette tout craché ça ! Et puis je les aient pas suivis je suivais juste du regard le rival quand soudain (après 50 pas) je me suis juste retrouvé derrière lui ! C'est un concours de circonstance. »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« Weasley sache que ta seule vue à le don de me retourner l'estomac. Par conséquence si un jour un misérable élève de cette école aperçoit ma charmante personne en train de suivre une belette miséreuse telle que toi il neigera en enfer, endroit où je t'envoie directement si tu m'adresse à nouveau la parole sur ce ton, molosse ou pas. Et pour information je suis toujours ton capitaine donc tu me dois le respect que cela te plaise ou non Weasmoche. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles remplies de franche camaraderie, Draco Malfoy se plaça face à Harry et le toisa de haut en bat tandis que Ron bouillait de rage. Harry, lui, bouillait d'une toute autre chose… Son visage était effectivement en feu, tout comme l'était l'ensemble de son corps. Comment de pas avoir chaud lorsque des yeux d'une teinte pareille se pose sur vous et vous sondent l'âme sans la moindre vergogne ?

Tout à coup, le nageur sursauta : venait-il de rêver ou les yeux couleur métal en fusion venait bien de se poser sur ses lèvres ?

Harry examina plus attentivement le jeune homme blond et dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait bien rêvé. Malfoy, les yeux plus sombres qu'en temps normal, semblait ne pas vouloir détacher son regard de celui du plus jeune.

« Ses pupilles ont presque changé de couleur, remarqua intérieurement Harry. Ils se sont assombris jusqu'à devenir…époustouflant… Avant ses yeux était magnifique…Maintenant ils sont… »

Harry chercha quelques secondes le mot qu'il lui manquait pendant lesquelles il plongea à nouveau dans les yeux du blonds. Lequel finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche pour parler, peu après.

« Hum… Bienvenue à Poudlard le barboteur », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Et il s'éloigna.

Harry dévora des yeux son dos tandis qu'un mot clignotait, entouré d'ampoule rouge et rose, dans son cerveau. Et lorsque Ron se remit à parler, Harry put voir Draco lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de tourner dans un couloir.

Horriblement divin.

Non…

CÉLESTE

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« Allez Draco fait un effort, sort-toi de ce calvaire en marchant doucement dans une autre direction que celle de ce brun… »

…

« Voila comme ça…c'est très bien… Avance plus rapidement maintenant ! On dirait que tu le quittes à regret ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas… n'est ce pas ? … N'ES CE PAS ? »

…

« NON ! Ce n'est pas son regard que tu sens sur ton dos ! C'est…c'est…une hallucination qui peut paraître réelle mais qui ne l'ai pas ! Ne te retourne surtout pas ! »

…

«-C'est bien, tu ne t'ai pas retourné, tu es un gentil garçon. Maintenant tu vas tourner à droite dans ce couloir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et ce…NON ! Imbécile ! Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas te retourner et de surtout pas le regarder !

- La ferme conscience idiote ! Tu me sers à rien ! Je ne me suis pas retourné pour le regarder !

Mais pour…m'assurer…que je…ne m'étais pas trompé de chemin ! Il est tellement grand ce château à la noix.

- Et qui tu crois tromper ? Tu es d'une mauvaise foi c'est dingue ! Ce château tu le connais comme ta poche. »

Draco se renfrogna, en se disant que jusque là il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une voix nasillarde et moralisatrice dans sa tête, et que c'est pas maintenant que ça deviendrait essentiel à sa vie.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit que ses pas l'avaient mené par pur automatisme devant sa chambre de capitaine. Il entra, claqua la porte et sans même se déshabiller, se jeta sur son lit.

La journée était particulièrement longue et même si il n'était que trois heures, Draco sentit ses paupières se fermer.

« J'ai intérêt à être d'attaque pour l'entraînement de tout à l'heure… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Et enfin le rugbyman sombra dans le sommeil, une dernière question en tête : Que faisait donc le brun aux yeux vert en ce moment même ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

The end !

A bientôt !

Ps : vous avez vu ? Il est plus long que d'habitude !


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Ehehehe I come back just for you, you my favorite friend ! **

**Me voila donc pour le chapitre 6 de « _L'amour est un… _» qui a mit, je doit bien l'avouer, (beaucoup) plus de temps que d'habitude. Car et oui je suis, comme la plupart des gens ici, étudiantes/lycéennes et donc…**

**Comme d'habitude les reviews sont mon gros problème car entre choisir d'écrire ou de répondre vous savez maintenant ce que j'ai choisi. Je présente donc des excuses aux personnes m'ayant écrit sans qu'une réponse leur parvienne. Pourtant vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'aime vos commentaires !**

**Donc en gros je remercie : Lili2507, LUMINUITEY, Keuriani, Miss ZAZABIBINI, blueyeshot3, YOHINA, Barbotine-anciennement Diab… , CRYSTAL D'AVALON, ZAIKA, goelandrouge, garla sama, YUME-CHAN05, slydawn, didi, lunathelunatique, kathe et enfin LANYA. **

**A et aussi quand Harry pense il ne bégaie pas !**

**J'ai fait ce chapitre en écoutant : « L'un part l'autre reste » de Charlotte Gainsbourg**

**DONC … Le chapitre !**

Chapitre 6 : (ou Les méfaits des brins d'herbes.)

«- Cocorico ! Cocorico ! COCORICO !

- Mppfffrr…Tais-toi.

- COCORICO !

- MAIS TAIS-TOI !

-COCO… »

Une main vengeresse surgit de nulle part vint frapper lourdement un portable dernier cri.

« Mais qui est l'imbécile qui ose me déranger pendant ma sieste réparatrice ? » , grogna Draco, la voix ensommeillé.

Le blond se dégagea des draps encore chaud et regarda son portable, pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé un message à 2 h du matin alors qu'…

« Quoi ! 2 h du matin ! Non ! Je ne me suis même pas réveillé. L'entraîneur va mal le prendre… »

Draco regarda son portable, un air paniqué apparaissant peu à peu, air qui fut vite remplacé par un masque de froideur. Tant pis pour l'entraîneur. Après tout il était Draco Malfoy.

Le rugbyman marcha sur le sol froid de sa chambre de capitaine et, s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre, contempla le jardin de Poudlard endormi. La lune éclairait les étendus d'herbes vertes agitées par une brise chaude et se reflétait dans le lac. Il regarda l'astre : froide, belle, distante. Comme lui. Peu de personne pouvait la rejoindre. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir conquit. Peu de personne pouvait en revenir sans dommage.

Ses yeux acier se posèrent sur la surface du lac ; la lune ainsi que les étoiles se reflétaient, créant ainsi un ciel sur terre. Draco se fit intérieurement la promesse d'aller un jour nager parmi les étoiles.

Il aperçu alors une silhouette allongée dans l'herbe. De sa fenêtre le blond ne pouvait identifier qui était là-bas. En quelque seconde, il décida qu'une promenade nocturne ne lui ferait pas de mal et sortit de sa chambre discrètement. Le sol du château était glacé sous ses pieds toujours nus mais Draco ne s'en soucia pas. Il se déplaça rapidement pour finalement arriver dans le jardin 2 minutes plus tard. Le vent chaud soufflait dans ses cheveux qui voletaient au dessus des ses épaules, caressant ainsi ses clavicules.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de l'inconnu et le reconnu immédiatement : le garçon à LA bouche ! Celui ci était apparemment profondément endormi car sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Une douce respiration s'échappait par la bouche entrouverte du dormeur. Draco s'accroupi près du brun en soupirant et le détailla des yeux. Le nageur avait gardé les vêtements qu'il avait dans le train et quelques brins d'herbes avaient atterri sur la chemise blanche. Le blond, perfectionniste, les chassa d'un geste vif qui se transforma progressivement en douce caresse. Draco avait arrêté de réfléchir depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Il laissa donc sa main, animée de sa propre vie, tâter lentement les muscles du torse du brun à travers la chemise. Le blond regarda le visage du bel endormi et, n'ayant put résister à une telle vision, fit une chose qu'il regretta tout de suite : il approcha sa tête de celle du brun et effleura les lèvres du brun avec les siennes. Ce léger contact l'électrisa et le fit s'écarter précipitamment. Continuant à reculer, il ne vit pas la pierre qui était sur son chemin et tomba à grand bruit sur des branches.

Le jeune homme étendue sur l'herbe papillonna des cils signe d'un réveil proche. Voyant cela Draco se leva précipitamment et fila tel une flèche à l'intérieur du château. Après avoir couru pendant 10 minutes, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Quelque chose le gêna soudainement : il regarda vers cette chose et son visage se décomposa.

« Nonononononononnonononon » gémit-il intérieurement.

Une proéminence déformait son jean en une bosse douloureuse. Draco, comme pour s'assurer que se qu'il voyait était vrai, toucha doucement cette bosse et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres.

« Mais, mais, mais je comprend rien ! Pourquoi j'ai une…une…une érection alors que…MERDE ! Foutu corps ! Je vais devoir aller la voir…Merde. »

Les pieds de Draco se remirent en marche et celui-ci grimaça. Son désir ne semblait pas se calmer. Il arriva devant une porte et frappa trois coups sourds. Au bout d'un court moment une jeune fille à moitié endormie ouvrit la lourde cloison et son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit le blond.

«- Salut Dray ! Ca fait longtemps ! Tu viens pour…

- Ecoute là j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi… », articula-t-il en la coupant.

La jeune fille baissa son regard et rougit.

« Je vais voir ce que je peut faire » chuchota-t-elle sensuellement tandis qu'elle entraînait dans la chambre.

La porte de bois et de fer se referma en un claquement sourd.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« MMmmm…Kes…keskisspass…Ouchui ? »

Un rayon traître venait de glisser sur les yeux d'un Harry plus ébouriffé que jamais, l'obligeant ainsi à se réveiller contre son gré. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry entendit du bruit dans le jardin.

« Mais où je suis ? Dans le jardin des Dursley ? s'interrogea intérieurement le jeune homme. Ils m'ont fait dormir dans le jardin ? »

Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Le train. Poudlard. Le blond. Le roux. Un vieux fou ?

Les yeux du nageur s'agrandir. Si il se référait à la position du soleil dans le ciel bleu (et aussi à sa vieille montre), il aurait cours dans… 10 minutes !

Cette révélation le fit bondir sur pieds et courir en direction du château. Il grimpa les escaliers cinq à cinq, se rua dans le dortoir et se précipita sous la douche. Habillé.

« ME…MERDE »

Dix minutes et 4500 secondes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac et enfilant une chaussette, un pain au chocolat dans la bouche.

Il croisa alors, pour son plus grand bonheur, un compagnon de fortune idéal : Ron. Celui-ci était à peu près dans la même situation que lui excepté le fait que le rouquin était barbouillé de chocolat.

« Ch…chou…peee…coouuucchhh ? »(1) demanda le brun, le pain au chocolat toujours fourré dans la bouche.

Heureusement, Ron connaissait le langage de petit pains.

« Chui moachhh ! »(2)

Et s'est en courrant à une vitesse approchant les 15 km /h que les deux amis arrivèrent dans les sous sols.

« -T…t'es su…sur qu'on…a cours là ? interrogea Harry.

-Malheureusement oui. Mais rassure toi le prof de chimie est encore plus sinistre que ces cachots, déclara Ron d'une voix grave. Tu vas le voir par toi-même de toute façon ».

Ron soupira avant de se tourner vers une porte sombre et de frapper.

« Entrez… (Ron pousse la porte) Ronald Weasley. Votre retard ne m'étonne pas. Vous serez retenue tous les soirs de la semaine pour apprendre à être à l'heure… »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Voila ! A bientôt !

Bisoux

(des reviews, je sens des reviews….. elles approchent… Miam ! J'adore LES DEVORES !)


	7. Chapter 7

**Euh… Salut ? **

**Je sais la plupart d'entre vous auront envie de me trucider pour ce retard de 3…4…5…plusieurs mois mais ! Mais vous devez savoir que j'ai été hospitalisée pendant un mois et demi, que j'ai eu mon bac et que…que…j'ai pooooo eu le temps !!!**

**Désolé !!!**

**Pour me faire pardonner j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 8 (le suivant) et dans la suite de l'histoire il va se passer pleiiiiiiin de truc !**

**Heheheheh merci beaucoup pour vos ****reviews notamment a ****Miss Zabini**** (qui a toujours autant la classe), a ****Lolie****, a ****Merie-Chan91****, a ****LumiNuitey,**** a ****Nekochan Miharu****, a ****Zaika****, a ****Miss FeltonMalfoy**** et a ****Yume-Chan05**

**J'en profite pour remercier énormément toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews et qui malheureusement n'ont AUCUNE réponse. Quelle méchante alors cette mamapama… Faison la fouetter !**

**Bon bref euh… voila je sais vous voulez que je me taise enfin pour lire la suite si attendu**

**de l'amour est dans le pré ! Euh ou un truc comme ça…**

**Chapitre 7 : Le retour du monstre graisseux aux griffes acérées **

« Eh bien, eh bien… Je vois que nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir parmi la nouvelle célébrité locale…Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de natation n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry frissonna à l'entente de son nom dit avec autant de dégoût.

« Espérons seulement que celui-ci tiendras un peu plus longtemps que le précédent… Oh mais il semblerait que ce cher monsieur Weasley se soit déjà approprié notre nouvelle célébrité : qui se ressemble, s'assemble n'est-ce pas ? Je crains fort que ce cher duo ne vole pas très haut dans le domaine de précision et d'attention qu'est la physique chimie.

Allez à votre place Weasley. Quand à vous Potter… (frémissement de peur de la part du brun) Asseyez-vous donc à la dernière place vacante. »

Le professeur détourna alors ses yeux de Ron et d'Harry. Ce dernier expira. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Ron maintenant : ce professeur le détestait déjà.

Il chercha rapidement du regard une place vacante et, une fois qui l'eut repéré, s'y assit.

Le professeur se présenta sous le nom de Monsieur Snape puis commença à évoquer les chapitres contenus dans le programme, sa voix grave et menaçante se répercutant contre les murs du cachot.

Le jeune nageur n'écouta plus au bout de dix minutes et il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé en 24 heures.

Son départ de la maison des Dursley, son voyage dans le train, sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione mais aussi son premier entrainement.

En effet le soir précédent, juste après les cours il s'était rendu, le ventre contracté par la peur, à la piscine de l'école de Poudlard.

Et quelle piscine ! De la taille de plusieurs terrains de football, elle possédait de nombreux couloirs et des plongeoirs de hauteurs variés. Elle était aussi accessible à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, pour les membres de l'équipe de natation seulement.

Harry avait été mettre un maillot rapidement avant de venir aux abords de la piscine.

Il avait alors aperçu un homme en slip de bain rose fuchsia avec des canards. Il s'était demandé pendant quelques instants, un doute le saisissant, si c'était son coach avant de reconnaître Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs adressé un salut amical à Harry avant de sauter dans l'eau en écartant les bras, tel un papillon prenant son envol.

Finalement Harry avait trouvé son coach. Celui-ci incendiait un élève faisant sûrement parti de l'équipe pour avoir oublié son maillot. Il était très impressionnant avec son mètre 90 et ses muscles près à éclater.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Harry, et devinant son identité, l'avait présenté au reste de l'équipe.

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de les regarder que déjà son coach avait crié d'aller dans l'eau sinon ça va chauffer bande de larve et de commencer l'échauffement.

Tout le monde s'était précipité dans le liquide chloré et Harry, légèrement effrayé par l'homme avait suivi le mouvement.

Avait suivi alors trois heures d'échauffement, d'exercices et de longueur parfois chronométrées sous l'œil attentif du coach qui aboyait des ordres dans toutes les directions.

Vers 21 heures, le cours avait finalement pris fin et Harry était affamé, exténué, courbaturé mais aussi heureux.

Le coach l'avait alors prit à part et lui avait révélé qu'il avait testé Harry et que celui-ci s'était vraiment très bien débrouillé. Il l'avait aussi rassuré en lui disant que dès le deuxième cours le travail était plus approfondi sur les différentes nages et que le rôle d'Harry en tant que capitaine apparaîtrait alors.

Le jeune nageur était alors reparti en direction du château, un léger sourire aux lèvres et une douleur diffuse dans tous ses muscles.

L'effort avait vraiment été intense et Harry, trop fatigué pour faire un pas de plus, s'était écroulé dans l'herbe et s'était endormi.

Le jeune homme était vraiment content de son entrainement : Poudlard tenait ses promesses. Pouvoir s'entraîner dès qu'il le voulait, être reconnu par un entraîneur et surtout n'entendre personne se moquer de son bégaiement comme son cousin Dudley Dursley aimait tant le faire.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'un silence de mort régnait dans la classe depuis près de 5 minutes. Il était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées et par conséquence il ne réagit pas quand Ron donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise depuis pour qu'il réagisse.

« MONSIEUR POTTER, beugla alors le professeur Snape, faisant sursauter Harry et, par la même occasion, le reste de la classe. Il semblerait que mon cours ne vous intéresse pas _particulièrement_. Peut être êtes-vous trop _intelligent_ pour vous abaisser à écouter mes instructions de travail si _ennuyeuses_. Puisque c'est ainsi vous aller réaliser cette expérience seul et devant toute la classe, sans vous aider du livre _bien sûr._»

Le jeune nageur paniqua. Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit Snape. Toute la classe se taisait, dévisageant Harry et attendant sa réaction.

Ron situé derrière Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider car tout mouvement attirerait l'attention de « Snape le vicieux © ».

« Ah oui j'oubliais, toute erreur vous vaudra un zéro, comme première note de l'année », ajouta Snape, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dangereuse.

Là le jeune nageur s'affola carrément. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était foutu.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, ses yeux envoyant des signaux de détresse.

« Eh bien Monsieur Potter, nous attendons tous la démonstration de votre génie de la science » susurra Snape avec sarcasme.

Harry, voulant limiter les dégâts, s'apprêta à avouer son ignorance quand il aperçu sur le bureau voisin au sien un cahier, bien en évidence, sur lequel toute les instructions étaient rédigés.

Il leva le regard et que son voisin de table n'était autre que le garçon qui ressemblait à un mannequin avec les très beaux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci avait l'air concentré sur son stylo et c'était bien le seul élève de la classe qui ne suivait pas l'échange entre Harry et Snape.

Harry reporta son attention sur le cahier où une fine et jolie écriture lui disait quoi faire.

Il débuta alors l'expérience sous le regard effaré de son professeur et de la classe. Harry versait rapidement les éléments chimiques les uns après les autres et les mélangeaient rapidement.

Le professeur Snape s'approcha et, dubitatif, regarda autour de Harry. Celui-ci eu une sueur froide quand Snape vit le cahier mais le professeur se contenta de le fermer en regardant le garçon blond avec étonnement. Celui –ci lui renvoyant un regard noir et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà la sonnerie retentissait, sortant les élèves de leur léthargie.

Snape fit un mouvement de la main en direction d'Harry, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait sortir.

En revanche, il échangea quelque mot à voix basse avec le jeune homme blond et, tandis que les élèves sortaient, celui-ci se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

Avant de sortir, Harry regarda en arrière et croisa le regard métallisé du jeune homme. Il fixait le jeune nageur de façon indéchiffrable tandis que Snape lui parlait déjà. Harry ne put s'en empêcher : il offrit au blond un doux sourire de remerciement et sortit de la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre un mur et souffla. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et il l'associa au stress de ce cours.

« J'espère juste que tout les cours ne vont pas être aussi intense » pensa-t-il.

Harry vit Ron se diriger vers lui et ils échangèrent quelques mots tout en atteignant la salle de leur cour suivant.

«- R-Ron , h-hier quand M-Malfoy t-t-t'a d-dit…commença Harry

- Qu'il était mon capitaine ? coupa le jeune homme roux.

- O-oui. C'est…v-vrai ?

- Malheureusement oui. Je fais parti de l'équipe de rugby de Poudlard et Malfoy, notre capitaine, me déteste depuis fort fort longtemps … Depuis notre entrée dans ce lycée à vrai dire ! Mais de toute façon moi aussi je ne peux pas le supporter.

- M-Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry, intéressé.

- Eh bien, disons que quand la haine est trop ancrée, il faut plus qu'une éponge spontex double face pour la désincrustée, déclara dramatiquement Ron pendant qu'Harry pouffait de rire.

- Et il faut plus qu'une serviette pour nettoyer la bêtise qui te colle à la peau Weasmoche » ajouta avec mépris Malfoy qui les dépassa.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il était déjà trop tard : Malfoy était entré dans la salle. Le roux imita son ennemi tandis qu'Harry resta quelques secondes dans le couloir.

Avait-il rêvé ou Malfoy lui avait-il bien fait, à son tour, un léger sourire ?

« Non j'ai du rêvé » songea Harry en entrant dans la salle de cour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! s'insurgea mentalement Draco tandis qu'il s'asseyait. D'abord j'évite à ce type de finir comme casse-coutre de Snape et ensuite je lui souris !

Il me reste plus qu'à me convertir en Bouddha. Mais aussi c'est sa faute ! Il n'avait pas à me sourire en sortant de la salle. Il n'avait pas à être aussi désemparé quand Snape lui criait dessus. ET IL N'AVAIT A SENTIR AUSSI BON ! »

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. Ca y est. Il était fou et foutu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors ??

Excusez moi pour mon absence !!!!!!!!!!!!!

A bientôt !!!

Reviews ?


End file.
